


badboyhalo is getting fucked [OPEN REQUESTS]

by UnKorrektUnKnow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnKorrektUnKnow/pseuds/UnKorrektUnKnow
Summary: badboyhalo getting absolutely destroyed but by diffrent ccs <33
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap
Comments: 19
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

i do update super slowly so keep that in mind. i am on nsfwmcyt too, so if you want my @ you can dm me <33 i am not uncomfy with anything i guess, but this is dedicated to me being a bottomboyhalo surpremecist. anyways fill this out, you can add more stuff dw:

ship:  
prompt:  
kinks:

i'll try answering to as many as possible and to update lots too <33 go nuts


	2. Voyeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this a very long time ago, but i gotta feed you guys <33 enjoy

It was almost a month since Zak moved in with Darryl, it was like a dream coming true. Only that they were almost fighting all the time, but that added to the charm, right? 

Well, today was the first time he was finally alone and he could relax, without skeppy screaming or crying, or doing anything for that matter. As far as he knew, zak was out. Which he wanted to use to release..stress. 

He wasn’t a sexual person per se, but he did have needs. Very real needs. He grabbed the lube from under his bed, and coated his pointer finger in the liquid only to reach down and to push the tip of his finger in. Very slowly, he pushed it in more and more til it was in him completely. He moved it in and out of him slowly, and then added a second finger, making his breathing go shallow and faster, and his heartbeat race. 

Zak opened the front door of the apartment, grumbling about how of a waste of time it was, and that it wasn’t worth your time to wait for 2 hours in a line only to get a plushie for your roommate and best friend, that then almost got stolen from him. But he just hopes that it will make darryls eyes shine like they always do, when he gave him a muffin or anything really. Zak smiled like an idiot, while taking a step into the room.

It was dark, maybe Darryl was asleep? Suddenly he heard a moan. Was he hurt? He should check on him. He walked up to his friends room slowly, and looked through the crack of the door, he didn’t want to risk waking him up. Holy shit. There was his roommate, naked on the bed, the moonlight shining through the curtains making it able for him to see every little detail. The skinny figure of his friend, the bare chest and the erect nipples, his small waist and flat stomach, the way his mouth stood open and his eyes were shiny and dark. 

Zak felt how his cheeks got red, and his eyes widened, when he saw where Darryl’s hands were. One was on his chest in a small fist, why the other one was in his..hole. His small pink hole, that Zak almost always dreamed about. The easy the fingers stretchers it open, and the soft moans of his friend made his blood rush to his dick. 

He felt bad for watching his friends in such a private moment but he just couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful scene in front of him. Darryl slowly took his fingers out and put them back in with a fast thrust, and lets out a moan. He repeated the same process, faster and faster, til he was a moaning mess. Zak couldn’t control himself any longer, and started palming himself through his pants, going in the same rhythm his friend is going. 

Darryl added the third finger, and started to open himself up a little, to losen the pain. He fucked himself slower now, trying to enjoy the moment, Zak however was scared of being caught and had to act fast. He took his erection out of his pants and started stroking himself, using his precum as lube. His eyes fixated on every move his roommate made. The trembling legs, and his shallow flat Breath. Oh and how he wished he was between these legs, replacing the fingers and reaching points in Darryl, he couldn’t himself. 

His moans got louder, and the Tan one imagined being the one that induced them. He imagines how he would take Darryl writs and pin them over his head, and kiss his neck, his jawline and then his collarbones. And how he would bite down, and suck at his neck, til it looked like an abstract painting and he would play with his nipples til they got hard, and how he would fuck Darryl slowly at first and then go faster and faster til the other one couldn’t even think, or speak or breath. 

Zak could feel Darryl nearing as orgasm and he wasn’t in a much different state. He went faster, fucking his hand and muffling his grunts with the other, trying to stay quiet. He heard a load moan, and saw Darryl’s legs tensing up as he came. Zak came in his hand not long after letting out a small moan. 

„Zak?”, The later one looked up, caughting Darryl as he went around the room looking for the source of the noise, and just as the blonde one took a hoodie out to wear, hiding everything that needs to be hidden, and was about to open the bedroom door, Zak pulled his pants up and ran fast to his room. 

He threw himself on his bed and took out his phone, trying not to act like he just saw his crush and best friend fuck himself, as he heard a small knock on the door and Seeing the later one coming in. 

„Zak, when did you come back?”, the called one was more focused on the fact how adorable Darryl looked like in just a hoodie, and how he loved the way he would tuck on his sleeves when he was nervous. 

„I just came home! I also brought you a present.”


End file.
